


The Other 'Mr Stark': Iron Man’s Mysterious Paramour

by ruffaled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, Ironhusbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffaled/pseuds/ruffaled
Summary: Clint leans over to Tony and whispers. “For the record, I know you’re lying. You’re describing the perfect man and he doesn’t exist. You might as well say you’re dating Superman because at least Christopher Reeve was a looker.“(Based on this prompt: Tony keeps telling the avengers how awesome his husband is but they don't believe he exists because it has been months and they still haven't met him yet and then finally, Rhodey comes home.)





	The Other 'Mr Stark': Iron Man’s Mysterious Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the chronology and canon from Iron Man 2, The Winter Soldier and Iron Man 3. Based on a Tumblr prompt from theherothechampiontheinquisitor.

"Don't be ridiculous, Stark," Clint says from the lounge floor, where he sits cross-legged, trying to build a house of cards on the table. Natasha's lying on the sofa next to him, her feet on Steve's lap as he massages them. Bruce sits in an armchair opposite them, his attention fixed on the Starkpad in his hands. Thor stands by the floor-to-ceiling window behind Bruce, watching the cars driving along Park Avenue 80 floors down. "You're making shit up." 

It's team-bonding night: Steve came up with the idea a month after the Avengers stopped an alien invasion and moved into the spacious penthouse atop Stark Tower. New York began the long, arduous process of rebuilding; tall construction cranes wedged between damaged skyscrapers carried out repair work and men in reflective vests and bright yellow helmets became a common sight all over the city. 

Tony's at the bar mixing drinks for the team, even though he hasn't touched alcohol in over a decade. His cocktails, he claims, are still _ kickass _. "Why would I lie to you, Barton? I am going to get nothing out of it." 

They have been going back and forth for an hour since Tony let it slip that contrary to what the New York Post says every week, he's happily married. His husband's a decorated Air Force Colonel and a rocket scientist by training and, Tony insists, he once fought a homophobe bare-chested outside MIT in the freezing Northeast winter, for insulting Tony.

"It was my birthday. Honeybear had no time for assholes," Tony says, shaking the martini he's making for Natasha. "The fight was brutal, and this guy was built like a horse. I thought Platypus wouldn't last a minute but I was wrong. Dead wrong." Tony gesticulates at appropriate moments in his recounting of the tale and embellishes it with just the right amount of spice to impress upon the demi-gods, assassins and supersoldiers in his audience that his husband is a _ goddamn _ hero. 

Tony's husband apparently exchanged punches with the bigot that left both men bleeding profusely from their noses. "Then Honeybear uppercuts him out of nowhere and it’s a total KO," Tony says, moving on to make Steve's drink—a _ mojito _; how typical of Captain Boyscout McSexypants. "I thought I was watching Ali versus Foreman on replay. It was beautiful."

Bruce snorts at the comparison without glancing up from the tablet. 

Clint’s face contorts and he knits his brows in frustration as the sparse details from Tony fail to add up in his mind. The stacked cards look dangerously close to toppling over. "You want us to believe in this 'mysterious' paramour, and all you're giving out are a bunch of ridiculous nicknames and made-up stories with no evidence and no pictures. Sounds _ completely _ legitimate."

"Hey, why did I never come across this husband of yours when I was your PA?" Natasha chips in, the corner of her mouth quirks up. Steve grins at the way Tony's face turns red and his nostrils flair—from what he has learned, courtesy of Shield and Ms Potts, Tony's pride hasn't recovered from being thoroughly fooled by the Black Widow two summers ago.

Tony tosses a lime at Natasha. She swats it away with an expert backhand, and the lime crashes into Clint's deck of cards. The archer snarls a string of expletives, forcing out Steve's stern 'Captain America is disappointed in you, son' look. Tony flashes a lopsided smile from the bar. "Well, Ms _ Rushman _, I don't discuss all aspects of my life with personal assistants. Even ones as attractive as you."

"Call me Rushman one more time and—" 

Thor finally turns to join the conversation and butts in before Natasha delivers the rest of her threat. "Your husband must be a good, honourable man. I'm sure he's worthy of his place in Valhalla." The response draws surprised looks around the room. Even Tony double-takes at first, his eyes wide and bug-like as if he can't believe what his ears are picking up. He recovers fast and rubs his hands together in glee. "See? The god agrees with me. It's settled, I win."

The conversation turns to Fury and Shield—specifically, determining if Phil Coulson is a human mimicking an AI or an artificial intelligence pretending to be a 39-year-old homo sapiens sapiens. Tony brings over the drinks and sinks to the floor next to Clint. The archer leans over and whispers. "For the record, I know you're lying. You're describing the perfect man and he doesn't exist. You might as well say you're married to Superman because at least Christopher Reeve was a looker." 

Tony rolls his eyes. "You’ll eat your words soon enough, birdbrain." 

***

‘Soon enough’ turns out to be a month later when the topic of Tony's mystery husband makes an unannounced appearance in the middle of a mission. Taking on a small army of unidentified robots possessing a hive brain, near a country fair, leaves Steve, Natasha and Tony in charge of shepherding a group of children away from the direct line of fire. Thor and Hulk keep the main fighting focused on them while Clint takes out the spare droids, one by one, from his spot on a nearby roof. 

Natasha leads them past smouldering scraps of metal and burning tarp, towards the carousel where the children huddle together, their faces white as sheets. Behind her, Steve's limping along. He's bleeding into his suit after taking several hits earlier from the droids and their shoulder-mounted plasma cannons. Tony provides aerial support, keeping the stray robots away from the kids. 

"You know," he begins on the team's shared comms channel, watching Natasha approach the terrified children with an unnatural, almost enviable, ease, like she has spent a lifetime perfecting the art of looking after them. "Platypus is really good with kids too. His sister sometimes leaves her daughter with us when she's travelling, and he's a natural with her. I always thought kids are fussy about _ everything _." Clint groans. Tony ignores him and continues, letting JARVIS take control of the armour to round up and disable the remaining droids. 

"Jeannie always says Lila is a fussy baby at home. She has made a career out of screaming when things don't go her way. When she stays with us, she turns into an angel because of Platypus." No one responds. Tony's attention shifts to how pale Steve looks in his viewfinder. He watches the Captain stagger behind Natasha and asks JARVIS to scan his teammate to take stock of his injuries; Tony knows once the mission is over, Steve will downplay his condition. He'll brush it off as "just a couple of knocks, nothing too serious," and bury himself in paperwork in his office to avoid medical attention. The man _ hates _ hospitals. Tony can't blame Steve—he detests them, too. 

"My scans detect Captain Rogers has sustained three broken ribs and severe lacerations," JARVIS drawls in his thick, mechanical voice. "Readings indicate his supersoldier abilities have already contained the bleeding, and the ribs should heal on their own by the week’s end."

"Thanks, J." Tony lands on the ground next to Steve. They watch Natasha usher the children towards the perimeter that Shield agents, who finally arrived at the scene, have set up. Worried parents, some of them openly sobbing, stand behind the barricades, waiting to be reunited with their children. "Captain. You're hurt," Tony informs Steve as a matter of fact. 

"I hadn't noticed," Steve says, deadpan, and lets out a pained breath. 

The faceplate lifts. Tony gives a half-smile at Steve. "Let me carry you back to the infirmary. You need medical attention and my husband is a big fan. He'll lose his mind when I tell him I carried Captain America bridal style back to base." Fortunately for Tony, whatever objection Steve's about to raise dies on his lips as exhaustion wins him over. He collapses face-first on the muddy field, and Tony’s kneeling by his side in a flash, checking for a pulse. He sags inside the suit in relief when he finds one, and JARVIS helpfully diagnoses “severe fatigue” for the Captain. The AI chooses that precise moment to reveal to Tony that Steve Rogers hasn't had a good night's sleep in three months. 

"Avenger down," Tony tells the team. A chorus of concerned voices floods the comms channel. "The Captain's had a long day. I'm taking him back to medical, you guys handle cleanup and Coulson. I am busy in the evening, so, don't call me or page me unless the world is on fire and one of you is actually dying." 

No one speaks for a few moments. Clint cuts through the static in a flat, disinterested tone. "What's keeping you busy, Stark? Sexy date in the Bahamas with your imaginary husband?" 

"If you have to know, birdbrain, it's our anniversary and I'm going to the base to see him."

Clint chortles. 

"You _ still _won't tell us what base he's stationed at. Let me guess, is it Area 51? Is your imaginary husband an alien, Stark? Holy shit, you’re married to Superman." 

The words vex Tony. "Do you _ ever _ shut up, Barton?" He doesn't wait for a reply and turns off his comms. Tony carries Steve in his arms and flies back to the Tower.

***

A few weeks later, after pulling another all-nighter in the lab, Tony walks in on Steve, Natasha and Bruce gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Clint’s on vacation. Tony counts that as a blessing. He knows despite Clint's cynicism, at some point, the archer started tailing Tony's every move, inside and outside the Tower, to find out more about Platypus. Working as an assassin over the years, Clint honed his ability to stay under the radar, but all of that training didn't stand a chance against JARVIS and his all-sensing presence.

"Barton's been following me," Tony says, pouring himself a coffee. He curses—someone, and he knows it's Thor, keeps leaving coffee grounds inside the pot. That _ barbarian _. "He thought he was being clever by using the vents, but nothing gets past JARVIS."

Bruce narrows sleep-heavy eyes at Tony: "I thought J doesn't surveil us." The words come out as nothing more than a low, gruff mumble. Stifling a yawn, Bruce slouches forward and rests his face on the granite countertop. His eyes droop; for all of his unparalleled work in anti-electron collision theory, Bruce Banner remains incapable of being a morning person. 

"He doesn't when you're in your private quarters. The vents are public areas, and standard building security protocols apply." Tony strains his coffee. He makes a mental note to speak to Thor—the Asgardian proved himself to be a fast learner of Earthly etiquettes. He's come a long way from smashing coffee mugs to ordering customised drinks at Starbucks without pissing off the baristas. Even Captain America sometimes gets the stink eye when he asks for soy milk instead of dairy. Tony suspects baristas around the city are too enamoured by Thor's godly presence to ever crib about his order. 

"Why would Clint stalk you through the vents?" Steve asks. Tony finds the puzzled look on Steve's face endearing. "50% of his DNA is bird. He’s just following his instincts," he says. Tony bites back a laugh at Steve's hardened expression; he appears genuinely distressed by the idea that one of his human teammates may not be 100% human. 

Tony admires the way the Captain works hard to adjust to his new life in the 21st century—waking up to an alien invasion led by a horned Norse god proved to be a hell of a way to get over the initial culture shock. And, while Steve made a quick study of smart kitchen appliances and most of the Internet, genetic modifications and other advances in technology set off regular alarm bells in his head. Noticing the way Steve's lips curl downward, Natasha offers a quick clarification: "Tony's being an idiot. Clint's not _ actually _ part bird, even if he is as obtuse as one." 

"Well, birdbrain has to get more creative than vents to get the jump on JARVIS," Tony says, squeezing between Steve and Natasha. They hear Bruce's gentle snores—he _ really _ hates mornings—and Tony whispers. "Honeybear is the only one who has gotten past J."

On cue, JARVIS chimes in softly: "That is correct. His method was delightfully inventive, one that has enhanced my detection abilities tenfolds."

Without being prompted, Tony volunteers the information to his teammates in a hushed tone: "We had a bet. Each of us picked a random day to break into Stark Industries. The goal was to get into my office without alerting J." 

Steve and Natasha listen, their expressions dull, as Tony explains in unnecessary details how his husband got the jump on artificial intelligence—Natasha makes mental notes to make her own attempt later if only to test her own skills against an all-seeing machine. 

"Honeybear set off a small and easily contained fire in our backyard while I was sleeping. Because J's primary protocol is to protect me, he had to assess its threat level. But, it was in a contained environment; the variables were known, and the calculation should've been easy, except his protocol says he cannot dismiss the threat until it is eliminated," Tony says, watching Steve's eyes widen. The Captain, ever the cynic, is probably working out a hundred different world-ending scenarios about a rogue AI. He and J aren't so different in their personalities, Tony thinks. 

"JARVIS spent most of his processing power keeping an eye on me. His second protocol says he must at all times protect the Stark Secure Server, my private server. And, no, Natasha, I know that look. It's not at Stark Industries, I know you’ve looked, and I won't tell you where it is so that Shield can go snooping." Natasha glowers at him, her cheeks flushed at being caught red-handed. "That left J with very little juice to handle _ everything _ else for all Stark Industries offices around the world. He didn't even notice Honeybear walk onto the premises or enter my office."

Tony pauses to let his teammates absorb and appreciate his husband's ingenuity: Steve looks impressed, Natasha scowls at Tony. Bruce, with his eyes still closed and head down, breaks the silence. "I've seen J's documentation. You wrote him to back himself up on local servers _ precisely _ to avoid this situation. You said your roommate at MIT gave you the idea. Plus, you use an insane amount of RAM, I've seen your set up."

Tony claps.

"Finally. Someone who sees the _ obvious _ error in this story. And yet, _ somehow _ , Honeybear got into my office undetected. Either he's the superspy of the millennium—sorry, Widow—or someone is lying." Tony glances at the ceiling. "What? You like him better or something?" JARVIS doesn't respond. Instead, music flits in from the overhead speakers: _ Tell me lies. Tell me sweet little lies (Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies). Oh, no, no you can't disguise. _

"Smartass."

***

On Christmas Eve, Tony arrives at the common floor and overhears the team in deep conversation. His curiosity plants him in a corner outside the lounge, within hearing distance, but strategically hidden from the occupants inside. He picks up on Natasha speaking with an underlying worry in her tone. "That's not the point, Clint. When I assessed him, he was dying. Very painfully, if I may add. He's proven himself to be a team player and he's a vital member of this team—" 

Clint cuts her off. "He's delusional, Nat. He's making up an entire person and coming up with these larger than life stories. It was funny the first time, but it's clear he believes in the stuff he says. If he's losing it, we need to know because we're a team. We have got to have each other's backs at all times."

Steve chimes in: "His life is his own. We should respect his privacy, Clint. I'm sure when he's ready, he'll introduce us to his husband. Don't force it on him." Tony's built-in cynicism would have once made fun of the unadulterated optimism behind Steve's words. But, hearing the Captain speak in his, and Platypus', defence like that makes Tony want to immediately buy the Brooklyn apartment he knows Steve's eyeing and give him the keys in a gift-wrapped box with a bow. 

Captain America's assurances fail to convince Clint or soothe his exasperation. "Your optimism is misplaced, Cap. There is no husband, no boyfriend. Nothing! Nat and I have looked _ everywhere _ and there's not a trace of Stark ever getting hitched, let alone to another military man. I get it, don't ask, don't tell when that was still the law, right? What about now? There has to be some kind of a legal record, somewhere, if Stark's really married."

"Maybe it's a manifestation of his trauma," Bruce supplies. "He's well overdue a psych evaluation. He hasn't talked to anyone since the invasion. We should cut him some slack."

Clint doubles down. "We need to know if he's hallucinating before someone tries to take over the world again. It's one thing if he's making it up for street cred, but if he genuinely believes in it…" 

"He's creating another armour," Natasha says. Tony feels vindicated by the admission—he knows she pokes around his lab whenever Stark Industries business calls him away to the other coast. Her clandestine efforts fail to outsmart J's all-sensing presence, but confronting the Black Widow about it, and risking dismemberment, ranks low on Tony's list of priorities. To have her admit it in front of their teammates takes a small weight off his chest. "I've seen the blueprint. This is a leaner, tougher armour with some serious firepower."

"Yeah. Fury commissioned it," Steve says. Someone—Bruce—curses out loud at the revelation. Tony bites his lips and presses a hand over his mouth to stop himself cackling. _ Fools, those god-damn irredeemable fools _, Tony thinks. Steve continues. "He wants to recruit that Air Force Colonel he always raves about."

"James Rhodes." Clint jumps in. "See, now _ he _ is an impressive man. I've read his files and I can see why Fury's in love with him. Hell, I'm in love with him, too." Tony's close to tears from holding back his laughter at the archer's enthusiastic tone; he doesn't want to risk giving away his location and miss the rest of the conversation about the new recruit. "So, Stark's agreed to make a suit for the Colonel. That's…surprising, seeing how possessive he is of his tech. He tased me last month when I tried to get a good look under the hood."

"Maybe, Fury made him an offer he can't refuse."

"Does Stark know?" Natasha asks. "About Fury's plans to recruit the Colonel? I heard Nick mentored him in college."

"_ Shit _," Clint shouts. Tony regrets the lack of visual cues to go with the congregation inside and makes his own: Clint jumps on the sofa without warning next to Bruce, who turns a deep shade of green. While Steve and Natasha work to calm Bruce down, Clint squats on top of the backrest, like a bird perched on its nest among sky-high branches. Tony laughs at the imagery in silence. 

"Rhodes went to MIT too, didn't he? He studied aeronautics and astronautics—basically, rocket science. _ And _, he's Stark's age. It's not impossible they crossed paths there. Do you think Stark is holding onto some creepy university crush or did he make up his fake husband based on the Colonel?" 

"He _ really _ needs that psych eval." 

That's when Tony decides he's heard enough. He can barely keep himself together and in his excitement, he knocks into a solid, immovable mass. "Fuck," Tony mutters and looks up into Thor's dark blue eyes. Maybe the city baristas had a point, Tony thinks, and it's futile to fight the Asgardian charm that oozes from every pore on Thor's body. 

Tony still pinches himself from time to time and wonders how a god fell out of legends, waltzed into his life and took up residence in his penthouse. After butting heads over Thor's murderous brother Loki, they forged a friendship based on mutual respect—another thing which puzzles Tony because Thor's a deity and he's just a _ guy _. Thor protested once when Tony blurted it out. "You're not just a 'guy'."

Thor's quieter and more reserved than his broad GQ-model-like physique suggests; he prefers to observe instead of participating in the team's special brand of eccentricity. Everyone on the team agrees that Thor is immeasurably perceptive. 

"Hello, Pointbreak," Tony says, clasping his shoulder. "What are you doing out here? You're missing all the fun inside. They're talking about having me committed because they don't believe Platypus is real. They think I'm hallucinating."

Thor’s face twists into a frown, a contrast to Tony's playful grin. "Then they are silly," he says. "I have seen how fondly you speak of him, Tony. You love your husband." 

"More than I can put into words, buddy.” Tony sighs as his smile falters, his arms crossing over his chest. “Platypus is the bedrock of my life. Got me through some really bad times. After everything he has seen me say or do, he’s still here, and I wonder what I did to deserve him. You know? It's surreal. Which god answered my prayers that I got so lucky?”

Thor steps forward until he’s up in Tony’s face, mere inches separating them. That man may possess a delightful and exuberant personality. But he has no concept of personal space, which Tony files under 'Usual Asgardian Oddities', along with Thor’s habit of speaking to inanimate objects when he thinks no one is looking. Large hands rest his bony shoulders in a hard grip, and Tony thinks Thor is about to impart some godly wisdom. Interruption, if only to point out the awkwardness of their proximity, may come across as rude. "Listen here, Tony Stark. I have lived and watched over your realm for a thousand years. I've seen civilisations rise and fall, kingdoms destroyed by greed, great men brought down by hubris. But, you, my friend, you are among the best of them. Midgard should be proud to call you her son. Never _ ever _ doubt your worthiness." Thor beams. 

Tony tries to think up a response to _ that _ , but his mouth snaps shut. How does one top a speech where an actual god calls you worthy? In the end, Tony nods and stays still until Thor lets him go. "I will consider it a great honour the day you choose to let us meet the man who has stolen your heart. For one who's deserving of your love, I also consider _ him _ worthy."

On his way out, Tony texts his husband: _ You won't believe it but I think Thor just blessed our marriage. _

The reply comes immediately: _ Holy shit. I feel blessed already. Merry Christmas and see you soon xx _. 

***

Fury calls the team for an urgent meeting after New Year's Day. His memo reads like every other missive he sends, curt and to the point: _ Meeting at 10 @ HQ. Don't be late _. 

They take Tony's private jet to DC because the Quinjet was out of commission, undergoing repairs after their latest mission—a villain holding Manhattan's power grids hostage—damaged the engines. Onboard, they huddle in front of the flatscreen watching CNN analyse Justin Hammer's trial. Tony gives them a breakdown of his business rival—how Justin tried to sabotage the Stark Expo by presenting cheap knockoffs of the Iron Man armour that blew up the entire venue. The anchor reads out charges levelled against Hammer: money laundering, racketeering, fraud, public endangerment, copyright infringement. And a dozen lawsuits from Stark Industries and affected civilians.

"Ouch," Clint says, reclining in his seat. "That's a bit excessive, even for making cheap knockoffs of your suit and blowing them up at your expo, Stark."

"Trust me, birdbrain, we take corporate espionage very seriously," Tony replies. A live feed shows Hammer arriving at the courthouse in orange overalls, with dark circles under his eyes and his hair in disarray. The press swarms around him, shoving microphones and cameras in his face. Hammer tries to push his way through the crowd. "Oh, Justin. You know, if he had even an ounce of charm in his bones he could’ve gotten the charges reduced."

"You can't charm your way through everything, Tony," Bruce points out. 

Tony smiles. "Not everyone can, no. My husband on the other hand—" The shift in the atmosphere is palpable. Clint tunes out of the conversation to stare out the window. Bruce shifts uncomfortably in his seat, Natasha presses her lips together in a frown, and Steve surveys the lines on his palms. Only Thor shows interest, so, Tony continues. "Few years ago, I dared him to charm a store manager at Macy's. They had this perfume set from their exclusive collection. I wanted to see if Platypus could convince her to give him a set for free. You should've seen him, Thor. He knew all the right things to say, the right moments to smile, and I think if he had asked, she'd have given him the keys to the store. We gave it back later because it would've come out of her paycheck, otherwise. Platypus is a real charmer. You'll love him."

Thor's laughs drown out Clint's audible scoff. "I look forward to meeting him."

"We should buckle up, we’re about to land," Steve says, pointing to the seat belt sign. 

***

Fury waits for them in a conference room on the top floor of the Triskelion. One by one, the Avengers fill in, with Tony being the last to enter. He takes the seat closest to the door. 

"I'll keep this short," Fury says, without preamble. It’s one of the few things Tony admires about the director—he loathes wasting time as much as Tony. "The Avengers Initiative was started to be Earth's first and last line of defence against extraterrestrial threats. We've shown the world why we need to exist and your heroic efforts have won us more goodwill from the public than we have anticipated. My bosses have instructed me to expand this team. You will meet the new recruits over the course of the year. They will train with you and Stark has agreed to house them at the Tower."

Clint perks up. "Colonel Hottie said yes?" 

Natasha kicks him under the table. 

"What? He's _ perfect _. He's smart, brave, and real. No offence, Stark." Tony shoots him a dirty look. Clint turns to Steve. "Hey Cap, what's your opinion on team romances? Yay or nay?" 

"Clint," Steve gives him his best 'Son, stop disappointing Captain America' look. "This is neither the time nor the place." The archer slumps in his chair and says loudly, "Look, I just want to know how many protocols I'll be breaking to ask Colonel Rhodes out on a date." 

Before Steve or Fury can answer, a new voice replies. "The answer would be none, Mr Barton. As flattering as your proposition sounds, I am unfortunately off the market." All seven pairs of eyes turn to the doorway—James Rhodes leans against the doorframe in a grey polo shirt, a black bomber jacket and a pair of tight-fitting black jeans. Clint swallows and stammers. Natasha kicks him again. 

"Colonel Rhodes," Fury says and motions him to come forward. "Meet the team." 

Rhodes takes stock of the room, his eyes resting a millisecond longer on Tony, and says, "Hey. Call me Jim." 

Steve's the first to rise as he moves in to shake Rhodes' hand. "Good to meet you, Colonel. We've heard a lot about you from Fury, and we're looking forward to having you on the team." Bruce and Natasha go next: They exchange quick, courteous 'hello's before Clint almost trips over himself to greet Rhodes. He tries to play it cool but stutters at the last moment, and the words—"I've read your file, Colonel, where have you been all my life?"—come out all jumbled, lacking the charm and finesse he had practised ever since Steve let it slip that Fury was trying to recruit Rhodes. On his turn, Thor flashes the Colonel a knowing smirk, and despite never reading any of Rhodes' files, he says, "Good to _ finally _ meet you, Jim. I've heard a lot about your adventures." 

Finally, Rhodes turns to Tony, who has been hanging back with his hands jammed in his front pockets and a closed-off expression on his face. "You look like the cat peed in your cereal today." 

"It's your fucking cat," Tony grumbles. He doesn't move away as Rhodes treads over and steals a peck on the lips. The rest of the team stare in stunned silence; except Fury, who rolls his eye, and Thor, whose indulgent smile suggests he feels pretty _ damn _ good about himself for uncovering some hidden knowledge before everyone else. Steve notices the identical wedding bands on Tony and Rhodes' fingers first, and it _ finally _ clicks. " _ You're _ married to Tony?" 

"I am afraid the secret’s out, Captain. I am the mystery husband you've been hearing about and I assure you, I’m _ very _ real." Rhodes slings a hand over Tony's shoulder, and Tony melts into the touch, leaning on him for support, with a hand around Rhodes’ waist. No one speaks—no one fully overcomes the shock around the revelation, and though Steve looks like he's working out the right words to say in his head, he stays quiet. At some point, Thor starts recording the confusion in the room as it unfolds—for a Space Viking who gives off strong Luddite vibes, he turns out to be exceptionally adept at using Earth tech. Tony isn't surprised that Thor not only knows how to use a smartphone camera but he also developed a keen sense of _ when _ to use it—Barton looking like a flustered deer caught in headlights should be memorialised in every medium. 

"I've been told the secrecy around my existence has become a matter of concern among the team," Rhodes says, fixing his gaze on Clint. The archer shrinks in his seat. He avoids looking at Tony. Or Rhodes. "I'm happy to answer questions, perhaps over dinner, and provide clarifications on whatever my husband has told you about me. He likes to exaggerate, as I'm sure you know. But if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy with Tones right now. We haven't seen each other in a year and this meeting was not my idea of a reunion. It's lacking in some quality action if you know what I mean." He leaves very little to the imagination. Steve’s scandalised; jaws clenched and his eyes dart from Tony to Rhodes and back to Tony. Thor continues recording as he holds the smartphone in front of the Captain's face until Steve tries to swat it away, and misses. Only Bruce, Tony notices, shows remorse for doubting his accounts and questioning his sanity. 

With a final nod at the team, Rhodes walks out. "Coming?" He asks from the doorway. "I'll catch up," Tony says and lingers long enough for Fury to dismiss the team and leave. Clint's sour expression—his nose crinkles as if he smelled something horrible—clashes with the way Tony's eyes sparkle and his grin stretches ear to ear. "Hey birdbrain, how does it feel to be a clown? For what it's worth, you never had a shot with him because I sealed the deal in '87. You were still working the circus. Yeah, that's right, I read your files too—even the 'redacted' ones." Tony trots out of the room as Clint flips him off, with a big, smug grin plastered over his face. Some things are worth the wait—Rhodey has always been worth it. 

\--FIN--

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at [@iloveyou-3000](http://iloveyou-3000.tumblr.com). All mistakes are mine.


End file.
